Ask me what happened
by whitefeatherchangestime
Summary: After Dark and Krad were sealed Satoshi collapsed and Daisuke's been taking care of him. Now that he's awake Daisuke has something to tell him. One-shot Sato/Dai i think it's sweet. Rated T for language


**My first one shot yay spfkgktrmerrmdfd sorry about that I'm just happy, anyway please enjoy.**

**Please read and review**

"**speech"**

_Thoughts_

**Disclaimer: me no own much but someday…SOMEDAY! (walks off cackling madly to herself)**

**Lineylineyyayayayayayayaylineslinestostartmystorylineslinesspaghetticocoanutokaystrangebutohwell**

Darkness

Nothing but darkness

All around darkness, no light, no Krad, nothing.

Satoshi was slightly confused as to why he felt a twinge of sadness at the fact that he couldn't sense the fallen angel anywhere in his consciousness or subconscious. No it wasn't sadness it was emptiness._ Well that helps slightly, of course I'd feel a little empty after having to share a mind with another entity, even if he was a sadistic bastard._ Now there was just the unnerving fact that he was unconscious, well can you call it being unconscious if you can think straight? The bluenett shrugged it off (not literally of course) and forced his eyes open, only to be confronted by big red orbs staring down at him.

Daisuke looked down at Satoshi as his azure eyes opened, he grinned and greeted his friend cheerfully "Sato-kun your awake, I really didn't think that people could shrug in their sleep." (well what do you know he did do it literally) The red head then moved back to let the other boy sit up.

Satoshi gave him a confused look. "Niwa, what am I doing in your room?"

Daisuke gave him a sheepish grin whilst scratching the back of his head. "Well when Dark-kun and Krad-san were sealed away you kinda collapsed so I brought you here and have been taking care of you ever since." The red head gave him another smile, a slight blush on his cheeks that Satoshi completely missed.

The bluenett gave him the same sort of look as before, before asking. "How long have I been asleep then?"

Daisuke adopted a very cute pout as he thought before his eyes brightened again and he looked back at Satoshi who was mentally yelling at himself for thinking of his friend as cute. "You've been asleep for about three days, um is something wrong?" He asked slightly worried by the fact that Satoshi seemed to have slipped into another world.

Said boy turned his attention back to the present. "Three days, what happened to make me pass out for three days straight?" Daisuke gave him a how-the-hell-would-I-know look making Satoshi rephrase his question. "Um has anything happened whilst I've been out?" Daisuke smiled and recapped everything (and I mean everything) that had happened over the past three days. When Daisuke had finished Satoshi sat in shock for a couple of seconds, mainly due to what the small red head had said but also because he had smiled whilst saying it. "Riku dumped you?" Satoshi felt an uncharacteristic anger take hold of him and for some strange reason he also felt relieved.

Daisuke saw the anger in his friends eyes and quickly waved his arms. "Don't worry about it, I sorta knew that it wouldn't last really, so yeah." The red head didn't fail to notice the look he was receiving and stood up to further stress his point. "I'm fine, really!" this wasn't a great idea as he soon lost his balance and fell off the bed. "Ow." Satoshi rolled his eyes as Daisuke rubbed his nose, seeing as he had fallen on his face.

"So what happened?" After receiving a blank look from the other boy Satoshi added "between you and Riku I mean."

Daisuke climbed back onto the bed, crossing his legs, trying to regain some dignity. "She's gone off with Takashi." He answered shrugging.

"She was cheating on you?" The bluenett stared open mouthed at Daisuke shocked that Riku was capable of that.

"Yeah I know she's a whore." Daisuke replied shocking Satoshi even more, _did he just say what I think he said? I didn't even think words like that were in his vocabulary. _"There was something else to."

Satoshi blinked realizing that Daisuke was still talking. "Oh really?"

"Yeah"

Satoshi sighed. "Well what was it then?"

"I said something to her."

Satoshi sweat dropped, _I hope he didn't say what he said to me to her face. _"What did you say?"

Daisuke fidgeted uncomfortably turning red, and this time Satoshi didn't miss it, well how can you when he was almost the same colour as his hair. "I told her that, um thatiwasgayandthatilikedyou."

Satoshi did a double take, _nope definitely to fast, was that even English? _"Sorry Niwa didn't catch that."

Daisuke glared at the boy opposite him whilst secretly dying, _great now I'm gonna have to repeat myself, or maybe… _he didn't let the thought fully form in his mind and instead jumped at Satoshi.

Satoshi let out a yelp as Daisuke's lips pressed against his own and he was pinned down on the bed. Almost against his will (emphasis on almost) his eyes closed and he started to kiss back. At that moment what Daisuke had said became clear. _"I told her that, um that I was gay and that I liked you. _Satoshi smiled when he realized that he didn't have to keep a reign on his feelings anymore.

Daisuke felt Satoshi smile and smiled himself before pushing himself back. He looked down at the bluenett before lying next to him, completely sure that Satoshi returned his feelings he laced his fingers with the other boys. "Sato-kun ask me what happened."

Satoshi tilted his head to look at the red head. "I thought I already did?"

Daisuke smiled. "I know but please, ask me again"

The bluenett nodded. "Niwa, what happened?"

Said boy punched the other playfully. "Call me Daisuke"

"okay, Dai-kun what happened?"

The ruby eyed boy grinned at the instant nickname and replied. "I fell in love."

**Linesmorelinestoendmystorynowidontknowwhatotwritebutigottawritesomethingtomakethislongerohitislongernevermind**

**So what did you think PLEASE review**


End file.
